Tenma y el Sagrado Libro
by Matsukazekun
Summary: La maestra Otonashi muestra a sus alumnos un libro muy especial, Tenma se queda dormido en plena clase, sin embargo en sus sueños se imaginaba las historias de aquellos personajes milenarios que aquel sagrado libro narraba. Una historia especial por Semana Santa al estilo Inazuma Eleven. Pasen y lean.
1. Prólogo

**TENMA Y EL SAGRADO LIBRO.**

*.*.*

**PRÓLOGO:**

Era un día normal como todos en el instituto Raimon, durante las horas de clase observamos a los alumnos de un salón de primer año poner atención a las aburridas lecciones que impartía el maestro de matemáticas. Sin embargo, uno de ellos parecía no estar atento a las clases, era cierto peli-castaño de ojos azules quien se veía un poco exhausto y cabeceando de sueño.

La razón de aquél cansancio, eran los arduos entrenamientos que el equipo Raimon tuvo durante la semana, y para colmo, gracias a la velada nocturna, o mejor dicho, a la fiesta que Aki-nee había organizado la noche anterior en compañía de todos los antiguos integrantes del equipo Raimon.

\- Tenma, creo que deberías echarte un poco de agua en el rostro te ves fatal, si sigues así, el maestro se puede dar cuenta. – Le decía Aoi con preocupación.

Para suerte, las clases de matemáticas habían acabado. Antes que llegara el siguiente maestro, Tenma aprovechó para ir al baño, mojarse la cara, respirar hondo y correr de vuelta al salón de clase.

Cuando llegó al salón, vio que la maestra Otonashi mostraba a sus alumnos un libro que parecía ser muy especial.

\- Esto es la biblia, un libro sagrado para occidente. Es la fuente literaria de la religión cristiana. Considerada como la Palabra de Dios, está dividida en antiguo y nuevo testamento. Fue escrita por más de 40 autores diferentes, desde el año 1500 A.C. hasta el año 100 D.C. La Biblia describe el…

Mientras la maestra Otonashi continuaba hablando a sus alumnos sobre la biblia, Tenma le preguntaba a Aoi, su compañera de carpeta, sobre qué tema la maestra iba a tratar el día de hoy.

\- ¿No te diste cuenta? hoy en la clase de historia, la maestra hablará sobre la biblia, y nos contará algunas historias escritas en ese libro sagrado.

\- Lo siento, es que estuve con algo de sueño que no presté atención a lo que dijo la maestra. – Decía Tenma un poco avergonzado.

\- Deberías intentar poner más atención a la clase, que la maestra te puede regañar. – Le decía Aoi regañándolo.

\- Aoi Chan, eso intento pero yo…

De pronto, se escucha un carraspeo por parte de la maestra Otonashi, al parecer se percató de que dos personas estaban hablando en clase, Tenma y Aoi muy avergonzados se disculparon.

Luego de aquel pequeño impase, la maestra continuó con sus lecciones.

\- Uhm… Bien sigamos, la Biblia trata particularmente acerca del trato de Dios con la nación de Israel, sus pactos prometidos a ellos, las profecías, y el cumplimiento de las promesas en cuanto al Mesías. En particular, el Nuevo Testamento es la revelación inspirada de Dios a través de los apóstoles, relacionada a…

Tenma no podía soportar más, las clases de historia comenzaron a aburrirlo, estuvo bostezando en silencio, sentía que los párpados de sus ojos comenzaban a pesarles.

\- No puedo quedarme dormido, la maestra me castigaría, por hacerlo. – Pensaba Tenma intentando evitar a toda costa cerrar sus ojos en plena hora de clase, pero era inútil, el sueño comenzaba a ganarle poco a poco.

\- Comenzaré leyéndoles el primer libro de la Biblia, llamado Génesis… – Decía Otonashi Sensei.

Completamente rendido y sin poder resistir más, Tenma se quedó plácidamente dormido sobre la mesa del pupitre, Aoi se dio cuenta de ello, y temiendo que la maestra lo observara, decidió colocar un libro, para que el peli-castaño diera la impresión ante la maestra y el resto de la clase de estar leyendo, en lugar de haberse quedado dormido.

Y es así como nuestro amigo peli-castaño comienza su más fascinante sueño con aquél misterioso libro. A pesar de quedarse dormido, aún podía escuchar las palabras de la maestra Otonashi e imaginarse en su mente las historias de profetas, reyes y jueces contadas en aquel libro llamado "La Biblia".

\- Muy bien alumnos, empezaremos con la historia de la creación. En el principio, Dios creó los cielos y la tierra, la tierra estaba desordenada, vacía y…

*.*.*


	2. La creacion

**LA CREACIÓN****.**

*.*.*

Al principio creó Dios el cielo y la tierra. La tierra era entonces confusión, oscuridad y desorden. Y dijo Dios: "Hágase la luz" y hubo luz, así la separó de la oscuridad y llamó a la luz día y a la oscuridad noche. Este fue el primer día de la creación.

Y así acontecieron el segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto día, creando el firmamento, la tierra, el mar, el sol, la luna, las estrellas, las aves y los peces, viendo que todo era bueno.

El sexto día creó a todos los animales de la tierra, y tras ello dijo: "Hagamos al hombre a nuestra imagen y semejanza; y domine sobre todos los animales de la tierra, del cielo y del mar"

Para crear al hombre, Dios tomó polvo de la tierra y le insufló el aliento de vida, de modo que el hombre vino a ser alma viviente.

Y fue ahí cuando Dios puso al hombre en el jardín del Edén y le dijo:

\- Tú te llamarás Tenma y fuiste creado a mi imagen y semejanza. Recuerda, de todo árbol del jardín del Edén podrás comer; mas del árbol de la ciencia del bien y del mal no comerás; porque el día que de él comieres, ciertamente morirás.

Y una vez culminado la creación, Dios bendijo al día séptimo, y lo santificó, porque en él reposó de toda la obra que había hecho.

Tenma estuvo en el jardín del Edén, conviviendo en armonía con el resto de los seres vivientes fruto de la creación. Dios reunió a todas las bestias del campo las y aves de los cielos hacia la presencia de Tenma, para que este les asignara un nombre y así fue.

\- Ummm… veamos, tú serás…una ardilla. Y tú te llamarás águila. Veamos por tu caminar lento, serás tortuga. – Decía Tenma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo Dios vio que no era bueno de que Tenma se encuentre solo en el jardín de Edén durante mucho tiempo, por tal motivo decidió hacer algo más.

Aquella noche, Tenma entró en un largo y profundo sueño, y mientras éste dormía, tomó una de sus costillas, para luego crear a otro ser similar, pero esta vez sería una mujer.

Al despertar Tenma, vio entre la niebla a una persona.

\- Tenma, a partir de ahora ella será tu compañera, hueso de tus huesos y carne de tu carne. – Le decía Dios.

Tenma y su compañera estaban desnudos, pero no se avergonzaban.

Ambos vivieron momentos de felicidad en el jardín del Edén, él ya no se sentía solo. Además, le indicó a su compañera, la regla principal que Dios le dijo a él en un principio.

_"__De todo árbol del jardín del Edén podrás comer; mas del árbol de la ciencia del bien y del mal no comerás"_

Cierto día Kurama, la serpiente, que era el animal más astuto de todos los seres creados por Dios, le dijo a la Mujer de Tenma.

\- ¿Es cierto que Dios les ha dicho: No coman de ninguno de los árboles del jardín?

\- Podemos comer de los frutos de los árboles del jardín, pero no de ese árbol que está en medio del jardín, pues si lo hacemos moriremos. – Dijo la mujer.

\- Eso no es verdad, Dios sabe muy bien que el día en que coman de él, se les abrirán a ustedes los ojos; entonces serán como dioses y conocerán lo que es bueno y lo que es malo.

Tentado por Kurama la serpiente, la mujer le pidió a Tenma que lo acompañara hasta el árbol en medio del jardín.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntaba Tenma.

\- No te preguntaste alguna vez que tan sabroso pueden ser los frutos de este árbol. – Le decía la mujer.

\- Pero Dios nos dijo que no comiéramos de sus frutos, o moriremos.

\- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. – La mujer le respondía a Tenma, para luego comer de aquél fruto prohibido.

Fue en ese instante cuando se les abrieron los ojos y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban desnudos. Cogieron unas hojas de higuera, y se hicieron unos taparrabos.

Poco después oyeron la voz de Dios entre los truenos y relámpagos. Tenma y su compañera se escondieron entre los arbustos para que Dios no los viera.

\- ¿Tenma, dónde estás? – Preguntaba Dios.

\- He oído tu voz en el jardín, pero me escondí porque estoy desnudo. – Decía Tenma con temor.

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que estabas desnudo, acaso comiste de los frutos del árbol prohibido? – Replicaba Dios.

\- Fue la mujer que pusiste a mi lado, quien me dijo que comiéramos de sus frutos.

\- Mujer, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Replicaba de nuevo Dios.

\- Kurama, la serpiente, me engañó

Entonces Dios le dijo a Kurama la serpiente:

\- Por haber hecho esto, maldita seas entre todas las bestias y entre todos los animales del campo. Te arrastrarás sobre tu vientre y comerás tierra por todos los días de tu vida.

A la mujer le dijo:

\- Multiplicaré tus sufrimientos en los embarazos y darás a luz a tus hijos con dolor. Siempre te hará falta un hombre, y él te dominará.

Por último le dijo a Tenma:

\- Por haber escuchado a tu mujer y haber comido del árbol del que yo te había prohibido, maldita sea la tierra por tu causa. Te ganarás el pan con el sudor de tu frente, hasta que vuelvas a la tierra, pues polvo eres y al polvo volverás.

Tenma le dio a su mujer el nombre de "Aoi" siendo a partir de ese entonces la madre de todo ser viviente.

Luego que Dios les diera a Tenma y Aoi unos abrigos de piel para que se vistieran, los expulsó del jardín del Edén, trabajando duramente desde aquel momento, la tierra de la cual habían surgido.

*.*.*


	3. Rivalidad entre hermanos

**RIVALIDAD ENTRE HERMANOS****.**

*.*.*

Tenma y Aoi se unieron, para después ella quedar embarazada y dar a luz a su primogénito.

\- Este adorable niño se llamará Kirino. – Decía Aoi con el pequeño entre sus brazos.

Tenma agradecía a Dios por haberle dado un hijo.

Poco después, Aoi dio a luz a su segundo hijo, Kariya, el hermano menor de Kirino.

Kariya fue pastor de ovejas, mientras que Kirino labraba la tierra.

Luego de un tiempo, Kirino presentó ante Dios, una ofrenda con los frutos de su cosecha. Kariya también hizo lo mismo, sacrificando los primeros nacidos de sus rebaños.

Ambos subieron a la cima de un monte presentando sus ofrendas. Dios sólo veía con buenos ojos la ofrenda de Kariya.

\- Estoy agradecido ante usted mi señor por haber aceptado con mucho gusto mi ofrenda. – Decía Kariya achinando sus ojos y mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

No todos estaban contentos, Kirino agachando la cabeza, se mostraba furioso al ver que Dios prefería la ofrenda de Kariya en lugar de la suya.

\- ¿Por qué andas enojado y con la cabeza baja? Si te esforzaras un poco más, podrías levantar tu vista, pero no lo haces y el pecado está acechando en tu corazón, algo que no debes permitirlo.

Kirino andaba de muy mal humor por aquellos días luego de presentar la ofrenda, sobre todo si se encontraba con su hermano menor.

\- ¿Ese Kariya quien se ha creído, sólo por mostrar su cara de gatito tierno ante Dios cree que me puede ganar?

En el corazón de Kirino estaba reinando el pecado, sentía celos de su hermano Kariya, no soportaba la idea de que fuera mejor que él ante los ojos de Dios.

En aquel instante cuando la maldad de su corazón no le permitía ver la luz y el camino correcto, Kirino elaboró un plan maléfico que pondría solución a todos sus problemas, o al menos eso pensaba.

Buscó a su hermano Kariya y le pidió que lo acompañara al campo, sin dudar por un segundo de su hermano, él aceptó y le siguió.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntaba Kariya a lo que no tuvo respuesta por parte de su hermano.

De pronto Kirino se detiene bruscamente y arremete contra Kariya.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba Kariya en vano mientras intentaba defenderse de los ataques que su hermano mayor le propinaba.

Kirino continuaba atacándolo, hasta que finalmente acabó con la vida de su hermano Kariya.

Luego de cubrir el cadáver, Dios le pregunta a Kirino:

\- ¿Dónde está tu hermano Kariya?

\- ¡No lo sé! ¿Acaso tengo que ser el guardián de mi hermano? – Respondió Kirino.

Entonces Dios replicó diciendo:

\- ¡Qué has hecho! La sangre de tu hermano clama a mí desde la tierra. En adelante serás maldito, y vivirás lejos de este suelo fértil que recibió la sangre de tu hermano, que tu mano ha derramado. Cuando cultives la tierra, no te dará frutos; andarás errante y fugitivo sobre la tierra.

\- Mi castigo es más de lo que puedo soportar, me arrojas hoy de esta tierra, y me alejas de tu presencia. Si seré un errante e iré vagando sobre la tierra, cualquiera que me encuentre me matará. – Decía Kirino.

Dios puso una marca a Kirino para que no lo matasen. Luego Kirino se alejó de su presencia, habitando en la región de Nod, al oriente del Edén.

*.*.*


	4. El diluvio universal

**EL DILUVIO UNIVERSAL**

_*.*.*_

La humanidad comenzó a multiplicarse, naciendo cada vez más hijos e hijas.

Sin embargo Dios vio que la maldad del hombre en la tierra era grande y que todos sus pensamientos tendían siempre hacia el mal.

A raíz de esto, se arrepintió, de haber creado al hombre, y su corazón se afligió.

\- Borraré de la superficie de la tierra a esta humanidad que he creado, lo mismo haré con los animales, los reptiles y las aves, siento mucho pesar haberlos creado. – Decía Dios.

Pero Dios tenía estimación por una persona en especial, y esa persona se llamaba Endou.

Esta es la historia de Endou, un hombre justo y correcto que caminaba siempre bajo las reglas de Dios.

Él tenía tres hijos: Tenma, Shindou y Tsurugi.

A pesar que en el mundo de Endou, reinaba la violencia y las personas estaban corrompidas por el pecado y el camino del mal, Dios veía en Endou y su familia, más que una solución, una esperanza para la humanidad.

Cierto día, Dios le dijo:

\- He decidido acabar con todos los seres vivos, pues la tierra está llena de violencia por culpa de ellos, y los voy a suprimir.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Endou se sobresaltó por la actitud radical de Dios, quien prosiguió con sus palabras.

\- En cuanto a ti, Endou, construirás un arca de madera de ciprés; el arca dispondrá de muchos aposentos, y la recubrirás con brea por dentro y por fuera.

Dios le indicó a Endou, las medidas que debía tener el arca y cómo debía construirlo.

\- Por mi parte voy a mandar un diluvio, o sea, inundaré la tierra por completo, para acabar con todo ser que tiene aliento y vida bajo el cielo. Pero contigo voy a firmar mi pacto, y entrarás en el arca tú y tu esposa, tus hijos y las esposas de tus hijos contigo.

Además, le dijo a Endou que debía tomar a una pareja de cada ser viviente, macho y hembra, para meterlos en el arca, también que almacenara toda clase de alimentos para que no padecieran hambre.

Y así Endou hizo todo lo que Dios le había mandado.

\- ¡Qué…! ¿Se acerca un diluvio y tan sólo tenemos siete días para construir un arca? – Decía Tenma muy sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

\- Debemos hacer con fe, todo lo que el señor nos ha pedido. – Respondía Endou.

Él y su familia empezaron construyendo el arca, mientras lo hacían, la gente de los pueblos cercanos comenzaron a tildarlos de locos.

\- Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, una familia de locos que construye un barco muy lejos del mar, ¿Quién moverá ese barco, tu Dios? – Decía Fudou, el jefe de uno de los pueblos burlándose de Endou y su familia.

Tenma, Tsurugi y Shindou, los tres hijos de Endou, estaban pendientes en caso ocurra algún enfrentamiento.

\- Tenma, he oído rumores de que la gente del pueblo piensa destruir el arca que nuestro padre prepara. – Decía Shindou.

\- No puede ser… - Decía Tenma.

\- Estamos a punto de terminar el arca, pero de todas formas estaremos preparados para lo que ocurra. – Decía Tsurugi.

Al llegar el séptimo día, pudieron terminar el arca a tiempo, juntar el alimento suficiente y lograr reunir una pareja de cada especie animal.

Ese mismo día Endou, entró en el arca con sus tres hijos, su esposa y sus tres nueras.

Tal y como Dios le había predicho a Endou, comenzó a llover por cuarenta días y cuarenta noches, las aguas subieron y crecieron enormemente sobre la tierra, y el arca comenzaba a flotar.

Así perecieron todos los seres vivientes que había sobre la tierra, desde el hombre hasta los animales, los reptiles y las aves del cielo. Todos fueron borrados de la superficie de la tierra. Sólo sobrevivieron Endou y los que estaban con él en el arca.

Dios se acordó de Endou, su familia y todas las fieras salvajes y animales que estaban con él en el arca. Haciendo soplar un viento sobre la tierra, logró que las aguas descendieran.

Poco después, Endou abrió una ventana soltando a una paloma, para ver si había tierra firme, pero la paloma volvió al arca.

\- Al parecer aún no hay tierra firme para descender del arca. – Decía Tenma.

Esperaron otros siete días más y de nuevo Endou soltó a la paloma fuera del arca. La paloma regresó al atardecer, trayendo en su pico una rama verde de olivo.

\- ¡Miren, una rama de olivo, quiere decir que ya existe tierra firme! – Exclamaba Tsurugi.

Esperaron otros siete días más, volviendo a soltar a la paloma, pero ya no regresó, la tierra estaba completamente seca.

Entonces Dios habló de esta manera a Endou:

\- Sal del arca, tú y tu esposa, tus hijos y tus nueras, saca también contigo a todos los seres vivientes que existen en el arca, que pululen, llenen la tierra y se multipliquen.

Luego de salir del arca, Endou construyó un altar a Dios, y tomando de todos los animales puros y de todas las aves puras, los ofreció en sacrificio sobre el altar.

Entonces Dios dijo:

\- Nunca más maldeciré la tierra por causa del hombre, pues veo que sus pensamientos están inclinados al mal ya desde la infancia. Nunca más volveré a castigar a todo ser viviente como acabo de hacerlo.

Bendijo Dios a Endou y a sus hijos diciéndoles:

\- Crezcan, multiplíquense y pueblen la tierra.

*.*.*


	5. El sacrificio de un padre

**EL SACRIFICIO DE UN PADRE**

*.*.*

En una ciudad llamada Ur, vivía Asurei, un hombre muy bueno. Dios le escogió para formar un pueblo que fuese suyo, el Pueblo de Dios.

Un día dijo Dios:

\- ¡Asurei!, deja tu tierra y camina hacia otra que yo te enseñaré.

Asurei obedeció a Dios, llamando a su esposa y con todo lo que tenía, se dirigieron a Canaán, la tierra que Dios les había señalado.

Dios se le apareció a Asurei en una visión, y le dijo:

\- Asurei, no tengas miedo. Yo soy quien te protege, voy a darte muchas riquezas.

\- ¡Dios y Rey mío! ¿Y para qué me vas a dar riquezas si no tengo hijos? – Decía Asurei.

\- Mira hacia el cielo y verás muchas estrellas. ¿Verdad que no puedes contarlas? ¡Pues tampoco será posible contar a tus descendientes!

Asurei confió en la promesa de Dios.

\- Yo soy tu Dios, y tú eres mío porque confías en mí. Yo te saqué de Ur de los caldeos, para entregarte esta tierra.

Asurei tenía ya diez años de vivir en Canaán, y su esposa Kinako aún no había podido tener hijos. Kinako le propuso a su esposo tener un hijo con su esclava egipcia para que después lo tomara como suyo, y así fue. Producto de aquella unión entre Asurei y la esclava nació un hijo al que llamaron SARU.

Dios dijo:

\- SARU será entre los hombres igual que un caballo salvaje. Tendrá que luchar contra todos, pues todos lucharán contra él, pero logrará establecerse en su propio territorio, aun en contra de sus hermanos.

Años después Dios apareció ante Asurei y le dijo:

\- Voy a hacer un pacto contigo: voy a hacer que tengas muchos, muchos descendientes.

Asurei se inclinó en señal de respeto, Dios continuó diciéndole:

\- En este pacto que hago contigo, te prometo lo siguiente: De ti nacerán muchas naciones, y muchos de tus descendientes serán reyes. Este pacto que hago contigo, lo hago también con tus descendientes, y no tendrá fin. Yo soy tu Dios, y también seré el Dios de tus descendientes.

Dios también le dijo a Asurei que su esposa Kinako le daría un hijo, pero Asurei respondió que ella era estéril.

Dios le volvió a responder:

\- Aunque no lo creas, Kinako va a darte un hijo, y tú le pondrás por nombre Fey. De tu nuevo hijo saldrán doce príncipes y una gran nación. Sin embargo, mi pacto lo mantendré sólo con Fey, es decir, con el hijo que tu esposa te dará dentro de un año.

Tal como Dios se lo había prometido, Kinako quedó embarazada y en la fecha señalada, tuvo un hijo de Asurei, al que le puso por nombre Fey, circuncidándolo a los ocho días de nacido, cumpliendo así con el mandato de Dios.

Pasaron los años, Fey iba creciendo, pero cierto día, Kinako vio que SARU se burlaba de Fey. Entonces ella le dice a Asurei:

\- Echa de aquí a esa esclava y a su hijo; él no tiene derecho a compartir la herencia con tu hijo Fey.

Esto no le agradó a Asurei, pues se trataba de un hijo suyo. Pero Dios le dijo:

\- No te preocupes por el niño ni por la esclava. Haz todo lo que Kinako te pida, pues tu descendencia vendrá por medio de Fey. Pero también con los descendientes del hijo de tu esclava haré una gran nación, pues él es hijo tuyo.

De esta manera Asurei echó de su casa a su esclava y su hijo SARU.

Algunos años después, Dios quiso comprobar si Asurei aún mantenía obediencia, así que lo llamó y le dijo:

\- Asurei, quiero que me ofrezcas como sacrificio a Fey, tu único hijo, a quien tanto amas.

Se quedó impactado al escuchar las palabras que Dios le decía, pero él no podía cuestionar la voluntad del señor, así que con el corazón afligido hizo todo lo que Dios le ordenó.

A la mañana siguiente, Asurei alisto leña para la fogata, y junto a su hijo Fey subieron hacia el monte que Dios le había indicado.

\- Padre mío, tenemos fuego y leña, pero ¿dónde está el cordero que vamos a ofrecerle a Dios? – Preguntaba Fey con mucha curiosidad.

Su padre le respondió:

\- Ya Dios se encargará de darnos el cordero, hijo mío.

Y así siguieron juntos su camino. Cuando llegaron al lugar señalado por Dios, Asurei construyó un altar, y sobre él preparó la leña para el fuego, luego ató a su hijo Fey y lo puso sobre el altar. Ya tenía el cuchillo en la mano y estaba a punto de matar a su hijo, cuando oyó que Dios lo llamaba desde el cielo. Asurei respondió, y Dios le dijo:

\- No le hagas daño al niño. Estoy convencido de que me obedeces, pues no te negaste a ofrecerme en sacrificio a tu único hijo.

En ese mismo instante, Asurei vio un carnero que tenía los cuernos trabados entre las ramas de un arbusto. Entonces tomó el carnero y se lo ofreció a Dios en lugar de su hijo.

Por segunda vez Dios llamó a Asurei desde el cielo, y le dijo:

\- Por no haberme negado a tu único hijo, yo prometo bendecirte. Haré que tus descendientes sean tan numerosos como las estrellas del cielo, y como la arena del mar, que no se puede contar. Yo te juro que todos los pueblos de la tierra recibirán mis bendiciones por medio de tu descendencia, porque tú me obedeciste.

Después de esto Asurei y su hijo Fey regresaron a Beerseba, donde vivían.

*.*.*


	6. Los diez Mandamientos

**LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS**

*.*.*

Cuando los hijos de Israel llegaron para establecerse en Egipto, estos habían tenido muchos descendientes hasta que llegaron a ser un pueblo muy fuerte y numeroso. ¡Por todo Egipto había israelitas!

Años después, Ishido era el nuevo Faraón. Como aquel Faraón no sabía nada de lo que José había hecho para ayudar a Egipto, le dijo a su pueblo:

\- Fíjense en los israelitas. Ya son más fuertes que nosotros, y si no los manejamos con cuidado, van a seguir aumentando. Entonces, cuando haya guerra, se unirán a nuestros enemigos y pelearán contra nosotros.

Tanto era el miedo que los egipcios sentían frente a los israelitas, que los trataban con mucha crueldad y los hacían trabajar muy duro. Hasta los pusieron a mezclar barro para hacer ladrillos, y también a trabajar en el campo.

Y como los israelitas seguían haciéndose más numerosos a pesar de todo, el Faraón de Egipto le ordenó a todo su pueblo:

\- ¡Echen al río a todos los niños israelitas que nazcan, para que se ahoguen, pero dejen con vida a las niñas!

Un hombre y una mujer se casaron. Tiempo después ella engendró a un hijo varón. La madre escondió al niño durante tres meses. Como no pudo seguir escondiéndolo, tomó una canasta de juncos, le tapó las rendijas con asfalto y pasta de resina, y puso al niño adentro; después fue y dejó la canasta entre los juncos que crecían a la orilla del río Nilo. Sin embargo, Akane, la hermana del niño se quedó a cierta distancia, para ver qué pasaba con él.

Más tarde, la hija del Faraon de Egipto bajó a bañarse al río. Mientras caminaba por la orilla con sus sirvientas, vio la canasta en medio de los juncos y mandó a una de sus sirvientas que fuera a traerla. Cuando abrió la canasta, y vio al niño llorando, le dio lástima. Sorprendida gritó:

\- ¡Es un niño israelita!

En ese momento Akane, la hermana del niño, salió y le dijo a la princesa:

\- ¿Quiere su Majestad que llame a una mujer israelita para que alimente y cuide al niño?

Y ella contestó:

\- Anda, ve a llamarla.

La hermana fue y llamó a su mamá. Cuando la madre llegó, la princesa le dijo:

\- Llévate a este niño a tu casa. Aliméntalo y cuídalo por mí, y yo te lo pagaré.

La madre se llevó al niño y lo cuidó. Cuando creció, se lo llevó a la princesa. Entonces ella lo adoptó como su propio hijo y le puso por nombre Shindou.

Años después, cuando Shindou creció, fue al lugar donde los hombres de su pueblo trabajaban como esclavos. De pronto vio que un egipcio maltrataba a un israelita; miró a todos lados, y como no vio a nadie, mató al egipcio y lo enterró en la arena.

Al día siguiente Shindou volvió a salir, y al ver que dos israelitas se estaban peleando, le dijo al que golpeaba al otro:

\- ¿Por qué le pegas a uno de tu propio pueblo?

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que tú eres nuestro jefe o nuestro juez, y que puedes mandarnos? ¿Acaso piensas matarme como mataste al egipcio? – Respondió uno de ellos.

\- Seguramente ya se supo que maté al egipcio. - Pensaba Shindou se llenó de miedo.

En efecto, Ishido Faraón de Egipto se había enterado del asunto, mandó a buscar a Shindou para matarlo. Pero él huyó y se fue a un lugar llamado Madián.

En ese viaje a pie por el desierto encontró un grupo de siete hermanas en un pozo. Ellas lo llevaron casa de su padre. Y Shindou se quedó a vivir allí con esa familia.

Dios estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de Shindou. Por eso lo salvó de las aguas. Y ahora lo iba a llamar.

Shindou, lejos de la casa y en pleno desierto ve algo muy extraño: era una mata que estaba prendida en llamas, pero no se quemaba. Era una zarza ardiente.

Entonces Shindou se acercó con curiosidad. Cuando Dios vio que se acercaba, le gritó:

\- ¡Detente Shindou!

\- ¡Qué pasa, Señor! – Respondió él.

\- ¡No te acerques más! ¡Quítate las sandalias, porque estás en mi presencia! – Le dijo Dios.

Shindou, muy sorprendido hizo lo que dijo aquella voz.

\- Soy el Dios de tus antepasados y voy a rescatar a mi Pueblo que está sufriendo mucho en Egipto. Por ello quiero que tú, Shindou, vayas a sacarlos de allí.

Dios le había encomendado la misión de hablar ante el Faraón de Egipto y sacar a los israelitas de ese país extranjero.

\- Pero escapé de Egipto y ahora ¿Quién soy yo para ir ante él Faraón y decirle: "Voy a sacar de aquí a mi pueblo"?– Shindou le respondía a Dios, con temor.

Dios le dijo a Shindou:

\- ¡Shindou, yo estaré contigo en todo momento!

\- Además, los jefes de Israel no van a creerme, ni obedecerme. – Shindou le dijo a Dios con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué tienes en tu mano? – Preguntó Dios.

\- Una vara – contestó Shindou.

\- Tírala al suelo – Ordenó Dios.

Shindou tiró la vara al suelo, y ésta se convirtió en una serpiente. Tratando de apartarse de ella, pero Dios le dijo:

\- Ahora extiende la mano y agarra la serpiente por la cola.

Shindou extendió la mano para agarrarla y, en cuanto la tocó, la serpiente se convirtió otra vez en una vara. Entonces Dios le dijo:

\- Haz esto mismo delante de los jefes de Israel. Cuando ellos vean que la vara se convierte en serpiente, creerán que me has visto a mí, que soy el Dios de sus antepasados. Pero si no te creen ni te obedecen, dales otra prueba: Mete la mano entre tu ropa y tócate el pecho; luego vuelve a sacarla.

Shindou hizo lo que Dios le ordenó, y cuando sacó la mano, vio que estaba llena de llagas. Dios le dijo:

\- Vuelve a meter tu mano entre la ropa.

Shindou obedeció, y cuando la sacó vio que ya estaba sana. Dios le dijo:

\- Si después de ver estas dos señales no te creen ni te obedecen, ve al río Nilo, saca agua de allí, y derrámala en el suelo. Enseguida el agua se convertirá en sangre.

\- ¡Pero es que yo no sé hablar bien! Siempre que hablo, se me traba la lengua, y por eso nadie me hace caso. Dios mío, te ruego que envíes a otra persona. – Decía Shindou.

Entonces Dios se enojó con Shindou y le dijo:

\- ¡Pues ahí tienes a tu hermano Kirino, el sacerdote de la tribu de Leví! Kirino habla muy bien, y sabe convencer a la gente. Además, ya ha salido a tu encuentro, y se alegrará de verte. Tú dile a Kirino, todo lo que te he mandado decir, para que él se lo diga al pueblo por ti. De ese modo, Kirino hablará en tu lugar, así como tú hablas en lugar mío. Yo, por mi parte, les ayudaré a hablar y les enseñaré lo que deben hacer. Anda, toma la vara y haz con ella lo que te he ordenado hacer.

Luego de aquella revelación y sabiendo que Dios estaría con él, se puso en camino hacia Egipto. Y durante el trayecto se encontró con su hermano Kirino. Dios lo había mandado para que ayudara a Shindou.

Después de hablar con los israelitas, Shindou y Kirino fueron a ver a Kyosuke Tsurugi el nuevo Faraón de Egipto y le dijeron:

\- El Dios de los israelitas, envía este mensaje a su Majestad: "Deja que mi pueblo Israel vaya al desierto, para que haga allí una fiesta en mi honor".

Pero el Faraón contestó con toda frialdad:

\- ¿Y quién es ese Dios? ¿Por qué tendría yo que obedecerlo? ¡No conozco a ningún Dios de los israelitas, ni tampoco voy a dejar que ustedes se vayan!

\- Pues él es nuestro Dios y ha venido a ayudarnos. – Shindou y Kirino le dijeron.

El Faraón no les hizo caso y en represalia por la insolencia de Shindou y Kirino, castigó con más trabajos forzados al pueblo israelita.

Entonces los jefes israelitas fueron a quejarse ante Tsurugi, el Faraón.

\- ¿Por qué nos trata así su Majestad? Su gente no sólo nos exige que hagamos ladrillos, sino que ni siquiera nos da paja, y para colmo nos golpea. Si no estamos entregando la misma cantidad de ladrillos, es por culpa de ellos.

\- ¡Haraganes! ¡Son unos haraganes! Me piden que los deje ir a adorar a su Dios, pero lo que quieren es dejar de trabajar. Así que regresen a su trabajo. Y aunque no voy a darles paja, ustedes deberán entregar la misma cantidad de ladrillos. – Exclamaba el Faraón muy molesto.

Entonces Shindou le reclamó a Dios:

\- Dios mío, ¿para esto me enviaste? ¿Sólo para hacer sufrir a tu pueblo? Desde que vine a Egipto y le di al Faraón tu mensaje, él no ha dejado de maltratarnos; sin embargo, tú todavía no nos has liberado.

Dios le contestó:

\- De tal modo voy a castigar al Faraón de Egipto, que él mismo les pedirá que abandonen su país. Yo soy tu Dios.

Entonces Dios les dio instrucciones precisas a Shindou y a Kirino: tenían que hablar con el Faraón y con los israelitas, y también sacar de Egipto a su pueblo.

Dios les dijo a Shindou y a Kirino:

\- Cuando el Faraón les pida que hagan algo grande y maravilloso, tú, Shindou, le dirás a Kirino que tome su vara y la tire al suelo delante del Faraón, para que se transforme en serpiente.

Shindou y a Kirino fueron a ver a Tsurugi, el Faraón de Egipto. Y cuando él les pidió que demostraran su poder, ellos hicieron lo que Dios les había ordenado hacer: Kirino tiró su vara al suelo delante del Faraón y de sus consejeros, y la vara se transformó en serpiente.

El Faraón llamó entonces a sus magos y sabios para que también hicieran lo mismo. Cada uno de ellos tiró al suelo su vara, y todas las varas se transformaron en serpientes; pero la serpiente de Kirino se comió a las otras. A pesar de esto, el Faraón de Egipto se puso terco y no les hizo caso, tal como Dios lo había dicho.

Luego de aquello Shindou le dijo al Faraón que Dios estaba molesto por no dejar libre a su pueblo, y si no lo hacía pronto, sobre el país de Egipto iban a caer plagas y catástrofes.

El Faraón no se inmutó ni cambió su parecer, así que cumpliendo con el castigo, Kirino tocó con su vara el agua del Nilo, y con el poder de Dios tiñó el agua de rojo hasta convertirla en sangre, sólo los egipcios no podían beber del agua del río Nilo.

A pesar de lo sucedido, el Faraón continuaba sin dar su brazo a torcer, así que Kirino con su vara toca las aguas y de esta salen miles de ranas que terminan infestando Egipto.

El Faraón, por su parte, mandó llamar a Shindou y a Kirino, diciéndoles:

\- Pídanle a su Dios que quite las ranas, porque ya no las soportamos. Si lo hacen, yo dejaré libre al pueblo de Israel.

Aceptando el trato, Shindou y Kirino liberan a Egipto de las ranas. Al ver que las ranas desaparecían, el Faraón cambió súbitamente de parecer.

Luego de ello vinieron la plaga de los mosquitos y las moscas, la muerte del ganado, las llagas, el granizo, los saltamontes y la oscuridad. A pesar de todas las calamidades desatadas en el país de Egipto, el pueblo de Israel no se vio afectado.

Otra vez más, el Faraón no convencido por las palabras de Shindou y Kirino, se mostraba terco y no dejaba libre a su pueblo.

Muy molesto Shindou se dirige hacia el Faraón:

\- Dios me manda decir a su Majestad que cerca de la medianoche, él recorrerá Egipto, y quitará la vida a todos los hijos mayores de los egipcios. Todos morirán, desde el hijo mayor de su Majestad, hasta el hijo mayor de la sirvienta que trabaja en el molino. Sin embargo, los hijos de los israelitas no serán tocados.

Y cumplida la amenaza, comenzaron a morir los hijos de los egipcios. Y sólo con la muerte de su hijo, el Faraón se convenció de que tenía que hacer lo que Dios estaba ordenando.

Dios les ordenó que una noche cenaran con cordero, prepararan pan sin levadura, y que estuvieran listos para salir de Egipto en cuanto se diera la orden.

Y así salieron miles y miles de personas con todas las cosas del país de Egipto. Iban guiadas por Dios, pero con Shindou y Kirino al mando.

El Faraón se sentía humillado y derrotado, en un intento por cambiar de opinión, decidió perseguir a los israelitas.

Ya los israelitas habían caminado por el desierto durante seis días y se alimentaban del pan sin levadura que llevaron.

Dios los iba guiando, diciéndole a Shindou por dónde debían andar.

Hasta que llegaron a un Mar, llamado el Mar Rojo. Cerca de allí el Faraón Tsurugi estaba con su ejército.

Los israelitas creían estar atrapados, reclamándole duramente a Shindou.

\- ¿Por qué nos sacaste de Egipto? ¿Por qué nos trajiste a morir en el desierto? ¿Acaso no había en Egipto lugar para enterrarnos? – Decía Kurama, uno de los israelitas.

\- ¡Tranquilos, no tengan miedo! Ustedes no se preocupen, que van a ver cómo nuestro Dios los va a salvar. A esos egipcios que hoy ven, no volverán a verlos nunca más, porque Dios peleará por ustedes. – Decía Shindou intentando calmarlos.

Pero Dios se dirigió a él:

\- ¿Por qué me pides ayuda? ¡Ordena a los israelitas seguir adelante! Toma la vara y extiende tu brazo sobre el mar, para que se abra en dos; así el pueblo podrá pasar por en medio, caminando sobre tierra seca.

Shindou, por su parte, extendió su brazo sobre el mar. El viento partió el mar en dos, y en medio dejó un camino de tierra seca.

Entonces los israelitas avanzaron en dirección al mar, los egipcios iban tras ellos por el camino formado sobre el mar.

Una vez que Shindou llegó al otro extremo, Dios le dijo que extienda su brazo sobre el mar, para que el agua se vuelva a juntar y cubra a los egipcios y a sus carros.

Y así fue que el ejército de Tsurugi, el Faraón de Egipto, fue derrotado por el poder de Dios.

Siempre guiados por Dios, que le decía a Shindou qué hacer y por dónde ir, llegaron a un Monte, llamado el Monte Sinaí.

Shindou subió a la montaña para encontrarse con Dios. Cuando llegó a la parte más alta, Dios lo llamó y le dijo:

\- Diles de mi parte a los israelitas lo siguiente: Ustedes han visto cómo castigué a los egipcios. Si ustedes obedecen mi pacto y cumplen con la parte que les toca, serán mi pueblo preferido entre todos los pueblos de la tierra.

En aquél lugar se escucharon truenos y toques de trompeta, Dios entregó a Shindou unas tablas de piedra conteniendo los diez mandamientos de su ley.

Y fue así el inicio del éxodo por más de cuarenta años para el pueblo de Israel en busca de la tierra prometida.

*.*.*


	7. El pastor y el gigante

**EL PASTOR Y EL GIGANTE**

*.*.*

El profeta Sangoku fue a la casa de Isaí en Belén para buscar a quien sería el elegido por Dios. Isaí presentó a sus hijos, pero ninguno era el elegido para Dios.

\- ¿Son éstos todos tus hijos? – Preguntaba Sangoku.

Entonces Isaí le dijo que quedaba uno, entonces mandó al campo por su hijo menor, Shinsuke el pastorcito que apacentaba las ovejas, quien además era un jovencito muy fuerte y valiente.

Dios le dijo a Sangoku:

\- Estás delante del que será un rey, ¡Este niño llamado Shinsuke, será el escogido! Toma aceite sagrado y úngelo en mi nombre.

Nadie sabía lo que Sangoku estaba haciendo, solamente Dios. Allí solo en las montañas, Shinsuke tenía que cuidar su rebaño de los leones y de los osos que querían matar sus ovejas.

El Espíritu de Dios le dio mucha fortaleza y poder para luchar contra animales tan feroces.

Pero en ese entonces había una guerra interminable y desoladora. El ejército de los filisteos y el ejército de Israel acamparon en dos montes. El Rey Nishiki era el comandante de los soldados de Israel.

Cada mañana un gigante filisteo, Amagui, bajaba al Valle de Ela a desafiar a los Israelitas.

\- ¡Tráiganme a un hombre para que luche conmigo! ¿Quién podrá contra mí? – Decía Amagui muy desafiante.

Amagui, el gigante, llenó de temor el corazón de todos los israelitas con sus poderosos gritos. Su armadura de bronce producía un ruido estruendoso. Su lanza larga hacía que todos tuvieran miedo. Aún el más fuerte de los Israelitas estaba espantado ante la presencia de Amagui. Nadie se atrevía a pensar quién podría luchar contra él y vencerlo.

Cierto día, Shinsuke, el pastor, llegó con queso y pan para sus hermanos, que eran soldados del Rey Nishiki. Igual que los demás, ellos también huyeron cuando escucharon la voz de Amagui.

Shinsuke se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando allí.

\- ¡Amagui se burla de nuestro Dios! ¿Cómo es posible que nadie confíe que Dios cuidará de su ejército en una situación como esta?

Respirando un poco, Shinsuke tomó una decisión.

\- ¡Yo mismo lucharé contra ese gigante!

El Rey Nishiki oyó lo que había dicho Shinsuke para luego echarse a reír.

\- ¡Tú no eres más que un mocoso!, Amagui conoce todo sobre la lucha y la guerra. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de poder vencerlo? – Decía el Rey.

\- En el campo cuando un león o un oso venía a atacar al rebaño de mi padre, mi Dios me ayudó a vencerlos. ¡Yo sé que en esta lucha Dios también me cuidará y me hará vencer! – Decía Shinsuke con toda seguridad.

\- Bien, aquí tienes mi armadura... mi escudo de metal... mi casco... y mi espada preferida. ¡Ahora ve en el Nombre del Señor! – Decía Nishiki irónicamente, vistiendo con su armadura a Shuinsuke.

Pero la armadura del Rey era muy grande para el pequeño Shinsuke y además muy pesada.

\- Te lo dije, eres un niño para enfrentarte contra Amagui, no sirves para esto, así que vete. – Decía Nishiki haciendo un ademán con una de sus manos.

\- ¡Yo sí puedo, sólo usaré mi honda!

Con su honda lista y algunas piedras lisas, Shinsuke fue al encuentro con Amagui, el gigante.

\- ¿Quién es? – Gritó Amagui.

En eso alcanzó a ver al pequeño Shinsuke, el niño pastor.

Con una expresión de desprecio y una risa malvada, Amagui se acercó a Shinsuke.

\- ¿Por qué mandan a un pequeño niño a luchar contra mí? ¿Sabes que con solo un pisotón puedo triturar tus huesos? Si crees poder ganarme atrévete, ¡VAMOS!

Shinsuke no hizo caso a las intimidaciones de su contendor, cogiendo una piedra dijo:

\- Solamente hay una razón por la cual he venido. Usted se burla de nuestro Señor... ¡Y en su nombre he venido con poder para vencer!

Antes de que Amagui pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, Shinsuke cogió una piedra y la lanzó con su honda, pegándole al filisteo en la cabeza.

Amagui tambaleó... para finalmente caer... estaba… ¡MUERTO!

Shinsuke corrió con un grito de victoria. Pronto todos vieron que el niño pastor había vencido al gigante.

Desde aquel día el joven Shinsuke se quedó en la corte del Rey Nishiki. Llegando a ser un capitán poderoso en el ejército. Todo ese entrenamiento le ayudó mucho, porque un día ese mismo niño que mató a un gigante con su honda, llegó a ser, un gran Rey.

*.*.*


	8. En el foso de los leones

**EN EL FOSO LOS LEONES**

*.*.*

Shuu fue otro profeta muy bueno y sabio que vivía en Babilonia.

El rey de Babilonia es ahora un hombre llamado Hakuryuu. Shuu le agrada mucho a él por lo bueno y sabio que es.

El rey Hakuryuu decidió nombrar ciento veinte gobernadores regionales para que se encargaran de las distintas partes del reino. Al frente de ellos puso tres supervisores, para que vigilaran la administración de los gobernadores, con el fin de que el rey no saliera perjudicado en nada. Uno de los supervisores era Shuu, quien pronto se distinguió de los otros supervisores y jefes regionales por su gran capacidad; por eso el rey pensó en ponerlo al frente del gobierno de la nación. Los supervisores y gobernadores buscaron entonces un motivo para acusarlo de mala administración del reino, pero como Shuu era un hombre honrado, no le encontraron ninguna falta.

Sin embargo, los hombres de la corte del rey envidian a Shuu, y deciden elaborar un plan para acabar con él.

\- Todos queremos, oh rey, que hagas una ley que diga que por 30 días nadie debe orar a ningún dios ni hombre sino a ti, oh rey. Si alguien desobedece, deberá ser echado al foso de los leones.

Hakuryuu no sabía por qué aquellos hombres de su corte insistían con esa ley. Pero cree que es buena idea, y la aprueba. Ahora la ley no podía ser cambiada.

Y cuando Shuu supo sobre el decreto que el rey había firmado, se fue a su casa, abrió las ventanas de su dormitorio, el cual estaba orientado hacia Jerusalén, y se arrodilló para orar y alabar a Dios. Esto lo hacía tres veces al día, tal como siempre lo había hecho. Entonces aquellos hombres entraron a la casa de Shuu, y lo encontraron orando y alabando a su Dios.

\- Su Majestad ha publicado un decreto, según el cual, aquel que durante estos treinta días dirija una súplica a cualquier dios o a cualquier hombre que no sea su Majestad, será arrojado al foso de los leones, ¿no es verdad? – Decían aquellos hombres.

\- Así es — Respondió el rey Hakuryuu— Y el decreto debe cumplirse conforme a la ley de los medos y los persas, que no puede ser anulada.

\- Pues resulta que Shuu, uno de esos judíos desterrados, no muestra ningún respeto por su Majestad ni por el decreto publicado, ya que lo hemos visto hacer su oración tres veces al día.

Al oír esto, el rey quedó muy triste, y buscó la manera de salvar a Shuu. Hasta la hora de ponerse el sol hizo todo lo posible para salvarlo, pero aquellos hombres se presentaron otra vez al rey y le dijeron:

\- Su Majestad, sabe bien que, según la ley de los medos y los persas, ninguna prohibición o decreto firmado por el rey puede ser anulado.

Entonces Hakuryuu, el rey, ordenó que trajeran a Shuu y lo echaran al foso de los leones. Pero antes que se cumpliera la sentencia, el rey le dijo a Shuu:

\- ¡Que tu Dios, a quien sirves con tanta fidelidad, te salve!

En cuanto Shuu estuvo en el foso, trajeron una piedra y la pusieron sobre la boca del foso, y el rey la selló con su sello real.

Después el rey se fue a su palacio y se acostó sin cenar y sin entregarse a sus distracciones habituales, además, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Tan pronto como amaneció, se levantó y fue a toda prisa al foso de los leones. Cuando el rey estuvo cerca, llamó con voz triste a Shuu, diciendo:

\- Shuu, siervo del Dios viviente, ¿pudo tu Dios, a quien sirves con tanta fidelidad, librarte de los leones?

Y Shuu le respondió:

\- ¡Que viva Su Majestad para siempre! Mi Dios envió su ángel, el cual cerró la boca de los leones para que no me hicieran ningún daño, pues Dios sabe que soy inocente y que no he hecho nada malo contra su Majestad.

Entonces el rey Hakuryuu se alegró mucho y ordenó que sacaran del foso a Shuu. Cuando lo sacaron, no le encontraron ninguna herida, porque tuvo confianza en Dios.

Después, por orden del rey, trajeron a los hombres que habían acusado a Shuu, y junto con sus mujeres y sus hijos fueron echados al foso de los leones.

Y Shuu siguió siendo una alta personalidad del gobierno en el reinado de Hakuryuu, y también en el reinado de Ciro, rey de Persia.

*.*.*


	9. El profeta y la misericordia de Dios

**EL PROFETA, EL PEZ Y LA MISERICORDIA DE DIOS**

*.*.*

Cierto día, el señor se dirige a Kariya y le dice:

\- Anda, ve a la gran ciudad de Nínive y anuncia que voy a destruirla, porque hasta mí ha llegado la noticia de su maldad.

Kariya cuestionando aquellas palabras y mostrando una actitud desobediente trató de huir del Señor Dios, y se fue al puerto de Jope, donde encontró un barco que estaba a punto de salir para Tarsis.

Mientras el barco seguía su rumbo, el Señor hizo que soplara un viento muy fuerte, y se levantó en alta mar una tempestad tan violenta que parecía que el barco iba a hacerse añicos. Los marineros estaban llenos de miedo, y cada uno invocaba a su dios. Por fin, para aligerar el barco, echaron toda la carga al mar. Kariya, mientras tanto, había bajado a la bodega del barco, y allí se había quedado profundamente dormido.

\- ¿Qué haces tú ahí, dormilón? ¡Levántate y clama a tu Dios! Tal vez quiera ocuparse de nosotros y nos ponga a salvo. – Exclamaba Hamano, el capitán del barco.

Vamos a echar a la suerte, para ver quién tiene la culpa de esta desgracia. – Decía Hayami uno de los marineros del barco.

Echaron, suertes, y Kariya resultó ser el culpable.

\- Dinos por qué nos has traído esta desgracia. ¿A qué viniste aquí? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuál es tu país? ¿De qué raza eres? – Preguntaba Aoyama, otro de los marineros.

\- Tsk… Soy hebreo, y rindo culto al Señor, el Dios del cielo, creador del mar y de la tierra. – Decía Kariya, algo incómodo por las preguntas.

El peli cyan contó a los marineros que él estaba huyendo del Señor, y ellos, al oírlo y al ver que el mar se agitaba más y más, sintieron mucho miedo.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Qué podemos hacer contigo para que el mar se calme? – Preguntaba Hamano.

\- Pues échenme al mar, sólo así la tempestad se calmará —contestó Kariya. — Sé bien que soy el culpable de que esta tremenda tempestad se les haya venido encima.

Los marineros se pusieron a remar con todas sus fuerzas para acercarse a tierra, pero no lo lograron, porque el mar se embravecía cada vez más.

\- Señor, no nos dejes morir por culpa de este hombre. Y si es inocente, no nos hagas responsables de su muerte, porque tú, Señor, actúas según tu voluntad. – Decían los marineros.

Dicho esto, echaron a Kariya al mar, milagrosamente mar se calmó. Al ver la situación, los marineros sintieron una profunda reverencia por el Señor.

Entre tanto, el Señor había dispuesto de un enorme pez para que se tragara a Kariya. Y el peli-cyan pasó tres días y tres noches en el interior de aquél pez.

Luego de ese tiempo, el Señor se acordó de Kariya al escuchar sus oraciones dentro del pez, haciendo que el pez lo vomitara en una playa.

\- Me siento como si fuera una carnada para peces. - Decía el peli-cyan quejándose.

Dirigiéndose por segunda vez a él, Dios le dijo:

\- Anda, ve a la gran ciudad de Nínive y anuncia lo que te voy a decir.

Kariya se puso en marcha rumbo a Nínive, como el Señor se lo había ordenado. Nínive era una ciudad tan grande que para recorrerla, toda había que caminar tres días.

Kariya entró en la ciudad y caminó todo un día, diciendo a grandes voces:

\- ¡Dentro de cuarenta días Nínive será destruida!

Cuando la noticia llegó a los oídos de Kageyama Hikaru, quien era el Rey de Nínive, creyó en las palabras de aquél profeta hebreo, para luego levantarse de su trono, quitarse sus vestiduras reales, ponerse ropas ásperas y sentarse en el suelo.

Inmediatamente, Hikaru y sus ministros dieron a conocer por toda la ciudad el siguiente decreto:

"Vístanse todos con ropas ásperas en señal de dolor, y clamen a Dios con todas sus fuerzas. Deje cada uno su mala conducta y la violencia que ha estado cometiendo hasta ahora, tal vez Dios cambie de parecer y se calme su ira, y así no moriremos."

Dios vio lo que hacía la gente de Nínive y cómo dejaba su mala conducta, y decidió no hacerles el daño que les había anunciado, los había perdonado.

A Kariya le cayó muy mal lo que Dios había hecho, y se disgustó mucho.

\- Mira, Señor, esto es lo que yo decía que iba a pasar cuando aún me encontraba en mi tierra. Por eso quise huir a Tarsis, pues yo sé que tú eres un Dios tierno y compasivo, que no te enojas fácilmente, y que es tanto tu amor que anuncias un castigo y luego te arrepientes. – Decía Kariya.

\- ¿Te parece bien enojarte así? – Le respondió el señor.

Kariya estaba tan enojado con Dios que dijo,

\- Quítame la vida, más me vale morir que seguir viviendo.

Kariya se quedó en las afueras de la ciudad, esperando ver qué haría Dios. El Señor preparó una planta con hojas grandes. Aquella planta creció rápidamente, y dio sombra a Kariya de aquél sol intenso.

A la mañana siguiente, Dios mandó un gusano para que se comiera a la planta. Luego, Dios preparó un viento caliente que sofocaba a Kariya, hasta llegando pensar que se moriría.

Todo esto consiguió que Kariya se indignara e irritara aún más.

Entonces el Señor dijo:

\- ¿Tienes algún derecho de enojarte? Tuviste lástima de aquella planta, por la cual no trabajaste, y a la cual no hiciste crecer. Creció en una noche y murió en una noche. ¿Por qué no tendré yo misericordia de Nínive, aquella gran ciudad, con sus miles de personas?

Fue así que Dios le dio una lección a Kariya sobre el perdón y la misericordia que cada persona debe guardar en su corazón.


	10. El Mesias de Dios

**EL MESIAS DE DIOS**

*.*.*

En aquellos tiempos, el pueblo Judío esperaba la llegada del Mesías enviado por Dios, tal y como estaba escrito.

Tenma había estado, hasta ese momento en Nazaret de Galilea, obrando milagros, resucitando a los muertos, curando a los leprosos y enseñando a través de parábolas a todo aquél que lo seguía.

Posteriormente, Tenma llamó a sus doce discípulos, y les dio autoridad para expulsar a los espíritus impuros y para curar toda clase de enfermedades y dolencias.

Éstos son los nombres de los doce apóstoles: primero Ricardo al que llamó Shindou, y su hermano Ichino; Amagui y su hermano menor Kirino, ambos hijos de Zebedeo; Hamano y Hayami; Kariya el incrédulo, y Kurama, que cobraban impuestos para Roma; Sangoku, hijo de Alfeo, y Aoyama; Kurumada el cananeo, y por último Tsurugi Kyosuke, que después traicionó a Tenma.

Tenma llamó a sus discípulos, y les dijo:

\- Siento compasión de esta gente, porque ya hace tres días que están aquí conmigo y no tienen nada que comer. No quiero mandarlos sin comer a sus casas, porque pueden desmayarse en el camino.

\- Pero ¿cómo podremos encontrar comida para tanta gente, en un lugar como éste, donde no vive nadie? – Decía Shindou, uno de sus discípulos.

\- ¿Cuántos panes tienen ustedes? — Preguntaba Tenma.

\- Siete, y algunos pescaditos — Contestaron sus discípulos.

Entonces mandó que la gente se sentara en el suelo, tomando en sus manos los siete panes y los pescados y, habiendo dado gracias a Dios, los partió y los dio a sus discípulos, y ellos los repartieron entre la gente. Todos comieron hasta quedar satisfechos, y aun llenaron siete canastas con los pedazos sobrantes.

Los que comieron eran cuatro mil hombres, aparte de las mujeres y los niños. Después Tenma despidió a la gente, dirigiéndose a la región de Magadán.

Tenma hizo que sus discípulos subieran a la barca, para que cruzaran el lago. Mientras sus discípulos viajaban en la barca, Tenma subió a un cerro, para orar a solas.

Al llegar la noche, estaba allí él solo, mientras la barca ya iba bastante lejos de tierra firme. Las olas azotaban la barca, y tenían el viento en su contra. A la madrugada, Tenma fue hacia ellos.

Cuando los discípulos lo vieron andar sobre el agua, se asustaron.

\- ¡Es un fantasma! – Gritaban muy horrorizados Kariya y Kurama.

Pero Tenma les habló, diciéndoles:

¡Calma! ¡Soy yo, no tengan miedo!

\- Señor, si eres tú, ordena que yo vaya hasta ti sobre el agua. – Decía Shindou dubitativamente.

\- Ven – Le dijo Tenma.

Shindou entonces bajó de la barca y comenzó a caminar sobre el agua en dirección a Tenma. Pero al notar la fuerza del viento, tuvo miedo y poco a poco comenzaba a hundirse

\- ¡Sálvame, Señor! – Gritaba Shindou

En ese instante, Tenma lo tomó de la mano.

\- ¡Qué poca fe tienes! ¿Por qué dudaste? – Le decía Tenma.

En cuanto subieron a la barca, se calmó el viento. Entonces los que estaban en la barca se pusieron de rodillas delante de Tenma, y le dijeron:

\- ¡En verdad tú eres el Hijo de Dios!

Pasado un tiempo en la región de Galilea, Tenma se dirigió a sus discípulos diciéndoles:

\- Como ustedes ven, ahora vamos a Jerusalén para cumplir lo que está escrito. El Hijo del Hombre será entregado a los principales sacerdotes y escribas que lo condenarán a muerte; y lo entregarán a los Gentiles para burlarse de él, lo azotarán y crucificarán, pero al tercer día resucitará.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de Jerusalén, Tenma envió a Kariya y Kirino, dos de sus discípulos, diciéndoles:

\- Vayan a la aldea que está enfrente. Allí encontrarán una burra atada, y un burrito con ella. Desátenlos y tráiganmelos. Y si alguien les dice algo, díganle que el Señor los necesita y que en seguida los devolverá.

\- Kariya y Kirino fueron e hicieron lo que Tenma les había mandado. Se llevaron la burra y su cría, echaron sus capas encima de ellos, para luego Tenma montarse. Había mucha gente. Unos tendían sus capas por el camino, y otros tendían ramas que cortaban de los árboles. Y tanto los que iban delante como los que iban detrás, gritaban:

\- ¡Bendito el que viene en el nombre del Señor! ¡Hosana en las alturas!

Cuando Tenma entró en Jerusalén, toda la ciudad se alborotó, y muchos preguntaban:

\- ¿Quién es éste?

\- Es el profeta Tenma, el de Nazaret de Galilea. – Contestaba la gente.

Tenma entró en el templo, y se indignó al ver que el lugar estaba convertido en un gran mercado.

Lo primero que hizo fue echar de allí a todos los que estaban vendiendo y comprando. Volcó las mesas de los que cambiaban dinero a la gente, y los puestos de los que vendían animales.

\- En las Escrituras se dice: "Mi casa será declarada casa de oración", pero ustedes están haciendo de ella una cueva de ladrones. – Gritaba Tenma muy furioso.

Por aquel tiempo, los jefes de los sacerdotes y los ancianos judíos se reunieron en el palacio de Taiyou, el sumo sacerdote, e hicieron planes para arrestar a Tenma mediante algún engaño, y matarlo.

\- No durante la fiesta, para que no se alborote la gente. – Decían.

En eso, uno de los doce discípulos, el que se llamaba Tsurugi Kyosuke, fue a ver en secreto a los jefes de los sacerdotes y les dijo:

\- ¿Cuánto me quieren dar, y yo les entrego a Tenma?

Ellos le pagaron treinta monedas de plata. Y desde entonces Tsurugi anduvo buscando el momento más oportuno para entregarles a Tenma.

Había llegado el primer día de la fiesta de pascua, en que se comía el pan sin levadura.

\- ¿Dónde quieres que te preparemos la cena de Pascua? – Le preguntaron a Tenma los discípulos.

\- Vayan a la casa de Fulano, y díganle: "El Maestro dice: Mi hora está cerca, y voy a tu casa a celebrar la Pascua con mis discípulos."

Los discípulos hicieron como Tenma les había mandado, y prepararon la cena de Pascua.

Cuando llegó la noche, Tenma estaba a la mesa con los doce discípulos, y mientras comían, les dijo:

\- Les aseguro que uno de ustedes me va a traicionar.

Ellos se pusieron muy tristes, y comenzaron a preguntarle uno tras otro

\- Señor, ¿acaso seré yo? – Preguntaba Shindou.

\- Uno que moja el pan en el mismo plato que yo, va a traicionarme. El Hijo del hombre ha de recorrer el camino que dicen las Escrituras. – Respondió Tenma.

\- Maestro, ¿acaso seré yo? – Preguntaba Tsurugi, el que lo iba a traicionar.

\- Tú lo has dicho. – Contestó Tenma.

Mientras comían, Tenma cogió en sus manos el pan y, habiendo dado gracias a Dios, lo partió y se lo dio a los discípulos. Luego tomó una copa, la tomó y también se la pasó a sus discípulos.

Una vez acabada la cena y luego del cántico de los Salmos, se fueron al Monte de los Olivos.

\- Todos ustedes van a perder su fe en mí esta noche. Así lo dicen las Escrituras: "Mataré al pastor, y las ovejas se dispersarán." Pero cuando yo resucite, los volveré a reunir en Galilea. – Decía Tenma mientras iban en el camino.

\- Aunque todos pierdan su fe en ti, yo no lo haré. – Decía Shindou.

\- Te aseguro Shindou, que esta misma noche, antes que cante el gallo, me habrás negado tres veces. – Le respondía Tenma.

Luego Tenma y sus discípulos llegaron a un lugar llamado Getsemaní, y les dijo:

\- Siéntense aquí, mientras yo voy allí a orar.

Y se llevó a Shindou y a los dos hijos de Zebedeo, Amagui y Kirino. Tenma comenzó a sentirse muy triste y angustiado.

En seguida se fue un poco más adelante, inclinando su frente hasta tocar el suelo, y oró diciendo: «Padre mío, si es posible, líbrame de este trago amargo; pero que no se haga lo que yo quiero, sino lo que quieres tú.»

Después de orar, volvió a donde estaban los discípulos, y los encontró dormidos.

\- ¿Ni siquiera una hora pudieron ustedes mantenerse despiertos conmigo? despierten y oren, para que no caigan en tentación. Ustedes tienen buena voluntad, pero son débiles. – Le decía Tenma a Shindou.

\- Tenma oró por segunda vez diciendo: «Padre mío, si no es posible evitar que yo sufra esta prueba, hágase tu voluntad.»

Todavía estaba orando, cuando Tsurugi, uno de sus doce discípulos, llegó acompañado de mucha gente armada con espadas y con palos. Iban también entre la turba varios sacerdotes y ancianos. Tsurugi, el traidor, les había dado una señal, diciéndoles: «Al que yo bese, es el que deben arrestar.» Así que, acercándose a Tenma, dijo:

\- ¡Buenas noches, Maestro!

Una vez dicho esto, Tsurugi besó a Tenma.

\- Con un beso traicionas al hijo del hombre.

Entonces llegaron los soldados y arrestaron a Tenma. Pero en ese momento, uno de los seguidores de Tenma sacó su espada y le cortó una oreja a un criado de Taiyou, el sumo sacerdote.

\- ¡Guarda tu espada! Porque todos los que pelean con la espada, también a espada morirán. – Decía Tenma, para luego sanar al herido.

En seguida Tenma preguntó a la turba:

\- ¿Por qué han venido ustedes con espadas y con palos a arrestarme, como si yo fuera un bandido? Todos los días estuve enseñando en el templo, y nunca me arrestaron.

En aquel momento, todos los discípulos dejaron solo a Tenma y huyeron.

Los que habían arrestado a Tenma lo llevaron a la casa de Taiyou, el sumo sacerdote, donde los maestros de la ley y los ancianos estaban reunidos. Shindou lo siguió de lejos hasta el patio de la casa del sumo sacerdote. Entró, y se quedó sentado con los guardianes del templo, para ver en qué terminaría todo aquello.

Los jefes de los sacerdotes y toda la Junta Suprema buscaban alguna prueba falsa para condenar a muerte a Tenma, pero no la encontraron.

\- En el nombre del Dios viviente te ordeno que digas la verdad. ¿Tú eres el Mesías, el Hijo de Dios? – Preguntaba Taiyou, el sumo sacerdote.

\- Tú lo has dicho. Y yo les digo también que ustedes van a ver al Hijo del hombre sentado a la derecha del Todopoderoso, y viniendo en las nubes del cielo. – Respondía Tenma.

Entonces el sumo sacerdote se rasgó las ropas en señal de indignación, y dijo:

\- ¡Las palabras de este hombre son una ofensa contra Dios! Ustedes han oído sus palabras ofensivas; ¿qué les parece?

\- Es culpable, y debe morir. – Respondieron los sacerdotes.

Luego de aquello, empezaron a golpear a Tenma.

Shindou, entre tanto, estaba sentado afuera, en el patio. En esto, una sirvienta se le acercó y le dijo:

\- Tú también andabas con Tenma, el de Galilea.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando mujer. – Respondió Shindou.

Luego se fue a la puerta, donde otra persona lo vio y dijo en voz alta:

\- Ése andaba con Tenma, el de Nazaret.

\- ¡No conozco a ese hombre! – Shindou por segunda vez negó las palabras de aquella persona.

Poco después, los que estaban allí se acercaron a Shindou y le dijeron:

\- Seguro que tú también eres uno de ellos. Además eres Galileo.

Entonces él comenzó a jurar y perjurar, diciendo:

\- ¡Ya les dije que no conozco a ese hombre!

En aquel mismo momento cantó un gallo, y Shindou se acordó de lo que Tenma le había dicho: «Antes que cante el gallo, me negarás tres veces.» Y Shindou salió de allí, para llorar amargamente.

Cuando amaneció, todos los jefes de los sacerdotes y los ancianos de los judíos se pusieron de acuerdo en un plan para matar a Tenma. Lo llevaron atado y se lo entregaron a Hakuryuu, el gobernador romano.

Tenma fue llevado ante el gobernador, que le preguntó:

\- ¿Eres tú el Rey de los judíos?

\- Tú lo has dicho – Contestó Tenma.

Mientras los jefes de los sacerdotes y los ancianos lo interrogaban, Tenma no respondía nada. Por eso Hakuryuu le preguntó:

\- ¿No oyes todo lo que están diciendo contra ti?

Pero Tenma no le contestó ni una sola palabra; de manera que el gobernador se quedó muy extrañado.

Durante la fiesta, el gobernador acostumbraba dejar libre un preso, el que la gente escogiera. Había entonces un preso famoso llamado Nishiki; y estando ellos reunidos, Hakuryuu les preguntó:

\- ¿A quién quieren ustedes que les ponga en libertad: a Nishiki, o a Tenma, el que llaman el Mesías?

Pero los jefes de los sacerdotes y los ancianos convencieron a la multitud de que pidiera la libertad de Nishiki y la muerte de Tenma. El gobernador les preguntó otra vez:

\- ¿A cuál de los dos quieren ustedes que les ponga en libertad?

\- ¡A Nishiki! – Decía la multitud.

\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer con Tenma, el que llaman el Mesías? – Preguntaba Hakuryuu.

\- ¡Crucifícalo! – Respondió la multitud.

\- Pues ¿qué mal ha hecho este hombre? – Preguntaba el gobernador.

\- ¡Crucifícalo! – Volvió a responder la multitud.

Cuando Hakuryuu vio que no conseguía nada, sino que el alboroto era cada vez mayor, mandó traer agua y se lavó las manos delante de todos, diciendo:

\- Yo no soy responsable de la muerte de este hombre, es asunto de ustedes.

\- ¡Nosotros y nuestros hijos nos hacemos responsables de su muerte! – Respondió la gente.

Entonces Hakuryuu dejó libre a Nishiki; luego mandó azotar a Tenma y lo entregó para que lo crucificaran.

Los soldados del gobernador llevaron a Tenma al palacio y reunieron toda la tropa alrededor de él. Le quitaron su ropa, lo vistieron con una capa roja y le pusieron en la cabeza una corona tejida de espinas y una vara en la mano derecha. Luego se arrodillaron delante de él, y burlándose le decían:

\- ¡Viva el Rey de los judíos!

Después de burlarse así de él, le quitaron la capa roja, le pusieron su propia ropa y se lo llevaron para crucificarlo.

Al salir de allí, encontraron a un hombre llamado Endou, natural de Cirene, a quien obligaron a cargar con la cruz de Tenma.

Y le seguía una gran multitud, y muchas mujeres que lloraban y hacían lamentación por él.

Tenma se acercó hacia Akane y midori diciéndoles: Hijas de Jerusalén, no lloren por mí, sino por ustedes mismas y por sus hijos.

Iban junto a él, dos malhechores llamados Shinsuke y Hikaru, que también tendrían el mismo destino.

Y cuando llegaron al lugar llamado la Calavera, crucificaron a Tenma, y a los malhechores, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

\- Padre, perdónalos, porque no saben lo que hacen. – Decía Tenma.

\- A otros salvaste, sálvate a ti mismo, si eres el Mesías, el escogido de Dios. – Gritaba la gente.

Había también sobre la cruz de Tenma un título escrito con letras griegas, latinas y hebreas: ESTE ES EL REY DE LOS JUDÍOS.

\- Si tú eres el hijo de Dios, sálvate a ti mismo y a nosotros. – Decía Shinsuke, uno de los malhechores que amargamente injuriaba contra Tenma.

\- ¿En verdad no temes a Dios? Estamos con la misma condena. – Hikaru, otro de los malhechores le reprendía a Shinsuke. – Nosotros estamos aquí por nuestras malas acciones, pero él no hizo nada malo.

\- Señor, acuérdate de mí cuando llegues a tu reino. – Le decía Hikaru a Tenma.

\- De cierto te digo que hoy estarás conmigo en el paraíso. – Le respondía.

Era cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando las tinieblas comenzaron a cubrir toda la tierra, el sol se oscureció, y el velo del templo se rasgó por la mitad.

Entonces Tenma, clamando a gran voz, dijo: "Padre, en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu".

Y habiendo dicho esto, expiró.

Cuando ya anochecía, llegó un hombre rico llamado Fey, natural de Arimatea, que también se había hecho seguidor de Tenma. Fey fue a ver a Hakuryuu y le pidió el cuerpo de Tenma. Hakuryuu ordenó que se lo dieran, y Fey tomó el cuerpo, lo envolvió en una sábana de lino limpia y lo puso en un sepulcro nuevo, de su propiedad, que había hecho cavar en la roca. Después de tapar la entrada del sepulcro con una gran piedra, se fue. Pero Aoi y Kinako se quedaron sentadas frente al sepulcro.

\- Vamos a casa que se aproxima el día de reposo. – Les decía Fey.

El primer día de la semana, en la mañana, Aoi y Kinako fueron al sepulcro trayendo las especias aromáticas que habían preparado, iban también en compañía de Midori y Akane.

Al llegar hallaron removida la piedra del sepulcro, y entrando, no hallaron el cuerpo de Tenma.

Quedándose perplejas por este hecho, una luz brillante se apareció delante de ellas mostrando a dos varones con vestiduras resplandecientes, como tuvieron temor, bajaron sus rostros a tierra,

\- ¿Por qué buscan entre los muertos al que vive? – Preguntaron aquellos seres.

\- No está aquí, sino que ha resucitado. Acuérdense de lo que él hablaba, cuando aún estaba en Galilea.

Entonces ellas se acordaron de sus palabras,

Volviendo del sepulcro, dieron la noticia a los once apóstoles, y a todos los demás.

Todos creían que se trataba de una locura las palabras de aquellas mujeres, y no les creyeron.

Pero Shindou se levantó, corrió al sepulcro, y cuando miró dentro, vio los lienzos solos, y se fue a casa maravillándose de lo que había sucedido.

Los rumores crecían entre los demás, algunos decían que vieron a Tenma camino a Emaús, Shindou había confirmado aquella noticia de la roca del sepulcro, casi todos estaban convencidos de la resurrección del señor.

Al atardecer de aquel día, el primero de la semana, y estando cerradas las puertas del lugar donde los discípulos se encontraban por miedo a los Judíos, cuando de pronto algo increíble estaba a punto de ocurrir.

\- Paz a ustedes. – Tenma se apareció en medio de los reunidos.

Y diciendo esto, les mostró las manos y el costado. Entonces los discípulos se regocijaron al ver al Señor.

Kariya, uno de los doce, no estaba con ellos cuando vieron a Tenma resucitado.

\- ¡Hemos visto al Señor! – Le decía el resto de los apóstoles.

\- Tsk… ¡Me quieren ver la cara!… Si no veo en sus manos la señal de los clavos, y meto el dedo en el lugar de los clavos, y pongo la mano en su costado, no les podré creer.

\- Pero lo que te venimos a decir es verdad. – Le reprendía Kirino.

\- Ya te dije, ver para creer. – Respondió.

Ocho días después, Sus discípulos estaban otra vez dentro de aquella casa con las puertas cerradas y esta vez en compañía de Kariya. Cuando de pronto Tenma volvió a aparecer entre ellos diciendo:

\- Paz a ustedes.

\- Kariya, acerca aquí tu dedo, y mira mis manos, extiende aquí tu mano y métela en mi costado, y no seas incrédulo, sino creyente. – Tenma le decía a Kariya.

Haciendo lo que le ordenó el señor, tocó las manos y el costado de Tenma.

\- ¡Señor mío y Dios mío! – Decía Kariya con total asombro.

\- ¿Porque me has visto has creído? Dichosos los que no vieron, y sin embargo creyeron. – Replicaba Tenma.

Luego Tenma se dirigió a todos sus apóstoles diciendo:

\- Así está escrito, y así fue necesario que el hijo de Dios padeciese, y resucitase de los muertos al tercer día, y que se predicase en su nombre el arrepentimiento y el perdón de pecados en todas las naciones, comenzando desde Jerusalén. Ustedes son testigos de estas cosas, por tanto, Yo enviaré sobre ustedes la promesa de mi Padre, pero ustedes, permanezcan en la ciudad hasta que sean investidos con el poder de lo alto.

Entonces Tenma los condujo fuera de la ciudad, y alzando sus manos, los bendijo. Mientras los bendecía, se separó de ellos y fue llevado arriba al cielo.

*.*.*


	11. Epilogo

\- Eh… que fue lo que pasó. Yo… – Decía Tenma un poco somnoliento mientras bostezaba y se sobaba un ojo con su mano.

En ese momento creyó despertar de aquel sueño extraño que tuvo con aquellos personajes bíblicos.

\- ¡Ah…! Que bien, ya se me pasó el sueño. Por cierto ¿Dónde están todos? Creo que la clase terminó, incluso Aoi no me despertó y me dejó solo. – Decía mientras se estiraba y veía a todos lados, no encontrando señales de vida en el salón.

Luego de levantarse de su asiento, Tenma salió de clase.

\- Es extraño que no haya nadie en los pasillos, quizá yo sea el único en la escuela. – Decía mientras fruncía el ceño.

Al abrir la puerta de la escuela se quedó frío e impactado al ver en el exterior una escena terrorífica, sacada de la peor de sus pesadillas.

El cielo estaba teñido de color rojo sangre, el sol parecía una esfera oscura, además de mucha destrucción alrededor de la escuela, unas extrañas bolas de fuego caían del cielo hacia la tierra, calcinando cualquier cosa que encuentre en su camino.

Unas personas corrían de un lado a otro, presas del pánico. Otras se mostraban amargadas y furiosas, entre dientes parecían blasfemar y maldecir a la vida misma. En cambio otras se mostraban tranquilas y serenas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntaba El peli-castaño horrorizado por la escena que veía ante sus ojos.

\- Tenma, que alegría verte. – Una voz muy familiar le dirigía la palabra.

\- ¿Esa es la voz de Aoi? – Se preguntaba

Al voltear la observó a ella, en compañía de Shinsuke y Hikaru. Los tres no mostraban temor alguno por la catástrofe que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

De pronto se escucha en todo el cielo el rugir de los truenos y el sonido de muchas trompetas, aquél sonido era fuerte que agitaba el viento y hacía temblar la tierra.

\- Amigos ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, por qué todo cambió así de repente? – Les preguntaba Tenma con temor.

\- Ha llegado el final de los tiempos, esto es el apocalipsis. – Decía Shinsuke.

\- ¡QUÉÉEE! – Gritaba Tenma con asombro y muy aterrorizado.

\- No te preocupes que Dios no…

Antes de terminar sus palabras, el cuerpo de Shinsuke comenzó a brillar y ascender lentamente hacia los cielos.

\- ¡QUÉ- QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASÓ A SHINSUKE…! – Decía Tenma con el miedo agitando su corazón.

\- Tranquilízate Tenma, esto que viste es el arrebatamiento. – Decía Hikaru.

\- ¿Arrebatamiento? – Preguntaba Tenma.

\- Así es, el señor y el cordero congregarán en los cielos a ciento cuarenta y cuatro mil personas, quienes además llevaran la marca de Dios y formarán un cielo nuevo y una tierra nueva porque así…

Hikaru no terminó de contarme cuando vi su cuerpo resplandecer, para luego ascender al cielo.

\- No te preocupes Tenma, él estará bien, el señor quiere que…

El cuerpo de Aoi también comenzó a resplandecer.

\- Espero que nos volvamos a ver en la nueva Jerusalén, Tenma. – Dijo Aoi antes de ascender al cielo

\- ¡AOI! – Gritaba.

\- "La salvación pertenece a nuestro Dios que está sentado en el trono, y al Cordero." – Las voces de Aoi, Hikaru y Shinsuke se escuchaban desde el cielo.

Así como ellos tres, otro pequeño grupo de personas ascendían a los cielos. El pánico reinaba por doquier.

Tenma esperaba tener el mismo destino que mis tres amigos, pero nada.

Entre la multitud atemorizada logró ver a Kariya y a Kurama.

\- No me importa lo que pase, si esto es el juicio de Dios, me da igual. – Decía Kurama muy amargado.

\- Te-Tenma Kun… Te-tengo mi-miedo de lo que pase, muchas personas ascendieron al cielo, incluyendo al mocoso de Hikaru, ¿pero nosotros por qué no? – Preguntaba Kariya tartamudeando, estaba igual que Tenma, asustado.

\- No te preocupes Kariya, ya verás que todo…

De pronto se oye el estruendo de una trompeta, el cielo comienza a oscurecerse y ya nadie más asciende a los cielos, comienza a caer granizo con fuego por todas partes, los tres corrían a esconderse en un lugar seguro.

En el cielo se observa algo parecido a una roca gigante y con fuego al parecer iba a colisionar pronto.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando… - Decía Tenma.

Repentinamente ocurre un violento terremoto que apenas les permite mantenerse de pie. Kariya abrazaba a Tenma con fuerza, en cambio a Kurama parecía no importarle nada.

La tierra se abre formando un inmenso cráter y revelando un gran lago de magma en el fondo, era el mismo infierno. Al momento de ocurrir esto, muchas personas caían hacia lo más profundo.

Kurama fue uno de los primeros en caer a ese lago de fuego. Por otro lado, Tenma sujetaba a Kariya quienes a toda costa evitaban caer.

\- ¡No me sueltes, por favor Tenma Kun! – Decía Kariya mientras era sujetado de la mano.

Sin embargo él no pudo sujetarlo más y dejó caer a Kariya a ese lago ardiente.

Él tampoco pudo sujetarse por mucho tiempo, para finalmente terminar cayendo hacia lo más profundo…

\- Tenma… Tenma…

*.*.*

\- ¡Tenma Kun DESPIERTA!

Al escuchar la voz de la maestra Otonashi, se levantó de golpe gritando de miedo y respirando constantemente, todos los alumnos comenzaron a reírse.

\- ¡Cómo es posible que te quedaras dormido durante toda la clase jovencito!

\- Lo siento Otonashi Sensei. – Respondía Tenma ya volviendo por completo en sí.

\- Hmp… creo que con un lo siento no bastará, como castigo te encargarás de la limpieza del salón al finalizar la clase, y presentarás un ensayo de dos mil palabras sobre las historias bíblicas tratadas en la clase de hoy.

\- H…Hai… – Respondía Tenma muy avergonzado.

El castigo de la maestra parecía ser drástico, pero Tenma creía que era lo justo por haberse quedado dormido.

Al finalizar la clase, el peli-castaño comenzaba a limpiar el salón, cuando de pronto ve en la puerta a tres personas.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Le decía Aoi achinando los ojos.

\- Podemos limpiar el salón todos juntos. – Decía Shinsuke.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Y yo por qué tengo que limpiar el salón si a él…? – Decía Kariya quejándose, no pudo continuar con su frase al sentir en su costado un ligero codazo por parte de Aoi quien le mostraba una mirada reprobatoria.

\- Muchas gracias, amigos. – Les decía Tenma.

Mientras los cuatro iban limpiando el salón de clase, Tenma les contaba sobre el extraño sueño que tuvo mientras dormía, les decía que soñó con varias historias del libro sagrado que curiosamente eran las mismas que la maestra Otonashi había contado en clase.

Asimismo les dijo que durante sus sueños, había familiarizado el nombre de aquellos milenarios personajes bíblicos con el nombre de muchos amigos y conocidos de su entorno.

\- De alguna manera me halaga el hecho de haberme comparado con Eva. – Decía Aoi algo nerviosa y ruborizada.

\- ¡Sugoi! – Ya me imagino ser como el rey David, valiente y derrotando gigantes. – Decía Shinsuke muy emocionado y parándose sobre el escritorio del maestro.

\- Primero me comparas con Abel, después con Jonás, luego con Tomás y por último me mandas al diablo en el apocalipsis. Mira lo halagado que me siento ha-ha. – Decía Kariya entre sarcasmos y con una mirada rayada, en ese momento todos se pusieron a reír.

Una vez que acabaron de limpiar los salones, salieron de la escuela rumbo a sus casas. Tenma y Shinsuke fueron los últimos en despedirse, cuando Tenma iba camino a su casa, vio en la pista algo que brillaba intensamente, inmediatamente se acercó hacia ese objeto, lo levantó y descubrió que aquello, era en realidad un pequeño medallón de plata con la figura en relieve de Jesús el nazareno.

\- Sin duda uno de mis mejores sueños. – Pensaba mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo.

Fin

**De esta manera acaba el especial de Semana Santa que había preparado, espero que les haya gustado. :)**

**Gracias por su atención y lectura, Matsukaze Kun se despide de todos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
